Graffiti of Love
by FlyinWolfie
Summary: (Alt. Title : FRIENDZONE) Because Tsuna had done all he could for him, because Tsuna had tried his very best for him, and because Tsuna was his most precious one, Yamamoto was definitely willing to go across hell and back home just to tell how precious was Tsuna to him. And he would do Just that. Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, minor language problem, and fluff. maybe. Rated T for safety


Hello again.

Title : Graffiti of Love

Alternative title : Friendzone

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi, boyxboy, slight cussing, and fluff. maybe.

Summary : Because Tsuna had done all he could for him, because Tsuna had tried his very best for him, and because Tsuna was his most precious one, Yamamoto was definitely willing to go across hell and back home just to tell how precious was Tsuna to him. And he would do Just that.

Disclaimer : Amano Akira-sensei is awesome and I totally adore her works. I'm sorry I have to borrow her characters and turned them all gay.

And there were author ramblings for end notes if you are interested.

* * *

 **Graffiti of Love**

A _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ Fanfiction

by Twist

Yamamoto loved Tsuna.

People always accused him of constantly being oblivious. People always judged him as one never to understand the situation around him. And people had definitely called him dense more often that he had liked to think. And whilst he himself hadn't known how much of the insults were true –since most people speak as if they know him when they barely see him after school anyway– he at least was aware of one fact : He Loved Tsuna. With capitals, yes.

And since he loved Tsuna, it was well understood that he would want to do many things to the brunette. More than once had he dreamed of having this little picnic somewhere in the middle of a cherry blossom park with just the two of them. Even more times, he had spent thinking of having the two of them cuddled inside a ferris wheel, pointing at stars and looking at the town after they spent the entire day going through the amusement park. And when he didn't think about date-picnic and date-adventure, he would think about how perfect would they be when they walk in town, hand-to-hand, going to one cafe and another, visiting one museum to another, and definitely avoiding cinemas and all those possibly dangerous things he could do to his date there.

He had enough problem of being constantly distracted at baseball practice every time a manager offered him a towel. _'If only they could be Tsuna so he could wipe his sweat as I hugged him from below,'_ he had thought. He had enough scolding from his dad from being constantly distracted at sword practice every time he see the big cherry blossom tree behind his house. _'If only I could carve that tree with my sword to resemble Tsuna so I could feel like he was watching me practice'_ he had thought.

But he hadn't fall that deep in love. Not just yet. Because he could still think of times he hadn't been constantly thinking of Tsuna. Mostly in school, and almost every time the brunet himself had present. Because the time he had spent not thinking about Tsuna, he used it to observe his every single feature instead.

So, no. He wasn't that love struck just yet. He was just thinking about Tsuna every now and then, and sometimes watching him as well. And it wasn't like his daydreaming had disturbed his everyday life anyway. Even if the thought had enabled him to concentrate less in classes, or even if the constant staring had made him _this_ close to bring one of Tsuna's spare shirt in his locker back home, he definitely wasn't that head over heels for Tsuna.

Or maybe he was.

And as much as it annoyed him, the brunet had never once showed any affection close to this obsession he had possessed.

And now it had let Yamamoto think. What had he done wrong? It wasn't like Tsuna hated him or anything. In fact, Tsuna seemed to like him, _love_ him, as he was his closest friend and ally that he could count on. _Friend_. That word was so wrong it made Yamamoto disturbed.

But it had to change. Now, especially, after this morning when Tsuna went back to his hobby before he befriended Yamamoto of stripping. And Yamamoto totally appreciated this habbit, if this was what Tsuna liked –This was good for his eyes anyway. He also appreciated his gift from the brunet, as much as he appreciated those fiery declaration of love. What he didn't appreciate however, was how every other guardians were given the same gift and the same declaration. Of being loved, of being a great, amazing, and incredible friend, which quickly turned Gokudera into a sobbing mess.

And Yamamoto didn't like it. He didn't like how Tsuna would see him as he saw his friends. As much as he didn't like how he couldn't do more for Tsuna because he was a _friend –_ a _best friend_ actually, but still– like the others. Which resoluted his will even more.

He would make his love recognized and accepted by Tsuna.

###

But because this was Tsuna, and he had been everything to Yamamoto, including special, he was going to do special things for him as well.

And that was why he had given Tsuna an invitation to his next baseball game. And before he went to his match this morning, he had given him a mitt as well. ' _His confused face was so cute,'_ he had thought, but this was not the time. He had a match to go, and a love mission to accomplish, and his morning with Tsuna would be his fuel for the entire noon –he wasn't going to say for the day because he definitely couldn't last _half_ a day without Tsuna.

He positioned himself in the batter box, eyes was set to the opponent pitcher, seconds after he managed to find Tsuna's –and Gokudera's– seat. He could see Tsuna was cheering on him, without much care of how other people stared at him for being too loud –who were quickly silenced by Gokudera's glare and growl– while waving a hand covered in mitt. His mitt. And that was enough motivation for him to proceeded his mission.

As the pitcher finally lifted his leg, preparing to throw, he gripped the bat tighter than before, focusing to bat. He needed this bat to connect to the ball. _'For Tsuna,'_ he thought, as he swung his bat.

And it happened. The ball meeting the bat, added with Yamamoto's ability to swing at over 300 km per hours, topped with his well trained arm muscles, Yamamoto was able to hit a home run, with so much power that the ball had went through the fence. The ball then went upwards for a little while, before it started to decline, and landed right into the mitt of a spectator. Specifically, a spectator who were born under the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The crowd then roared. His teammates cheered. The opponent team groaned. But Yamamoto could care less. What he was well aware of was how the expression of Tsuna's face changed from a worry, to a hopeful one, and finally to a shocked one before he let that bright smile radiated from his face. Yamamoto smiled and slowed his face once he stood in a field closest to Tsuna's –and Gokudera's, who proceeded to looking murderous at him for landing a ball into his boss and how Tenth's hands was too worthy for his balls (no pun included) and etc – seat and shouted.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked down from his seat.

"That home run," he shouted, minding his mouth movement and pace, intending to be understood. "was for you!"

Tsuna blinked, then beamed.

Satisfied, Yamamoto returned his grin and proceeded to pick up his pace before running back home.

He could already imagine how happy would Tsuna be when Yamamoto meet him after the game. And then he would be able to explain that the home run was for Tsuna because like how the ball was hit and landed right into Tsuna's mitt, he was also ready to aim and throw his heart, waiting to be landed on Tsuna's. The crowd annoyed him because he couldn't sent his message right then and there. And Gokudera would probably become a bother as well because he would crowd with Tsuna when he tell the brunet the message later in the day. He was startng to understand how Hibari feels. But Gokudera was always with Tsuna anyway –as much as that thought kill him– so he could probably see him as a background.

And after that he would probably given a hug. Or a kiss. Or at best, a love confession, because _'Yamamoto-kun, you are so cool and I love you and I want to give you back for the home run but I don't have anything with me right now, so is it alright if you have me?'_. And he gave the managers enough panic from returning to bench with slight blood dripping from his nose.

And indeed, Tsuna was very happy. So much happy that his face was twice as bright as usual, making it easier for Yamamoto to blend Gokudera with the background. However all words died in his mouth the moment Tsuna finished his rain of praises. Because, instead of _'Takeshi, oh, you're so cool and you can have me because I love you and Gokudera can go home'_ he actually got a _'Thank you, Yamamoto-kun. I have never received something this great for a gift before. I'm so happy to have a friend like you!'_

Yamamoto gave him a too wide grin and half-hearted laugh. Well, Tsuna was happy. But his intentions were clearly misunderstood. He secretly released a long sigh after Tsuna asked them to go back to his lunch and offered to pay –which quickly denied by Gokudera– because it was a celebration.

"Oh, and Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna called after few minutes arguing with Gokudera. Yamamoto looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Congratulations on winning the game," he beamed.

Yamamoto blinked, then gave an exasperated laugh. Well, at least Tsuna was happy.

###

However, one failed attempt at declaring his love to Tsuna wasn't going to wither his will. If anything, it only strengthened his resolution. As thus, Yamamoto then proceeded to his second attempt.

Tsuna often came to his dad's sushi shop to eat. Sometimes he bring the kids, sometimes he was alone –with Gokudera. And Yamamoto was always ready to accompany him whenever he decided to visit, sometimes inviting him to stay the night.

However, today was different.

Tsuna was on the counter, talking to Gokudera. The stool to his left was empty. Yamamoto was oddly abstain from being next to Tsuna. While this was weird to some people, this was normal for Yamamoto. Because he didn't have time to dilly daily next to Tsuna. Correction, he actually _always_ have time for being next to Tsuna, being dilly daily or anything, but right now wasn't the time. Because he was busy in the kitchen, preparing his second declaration to the brunet.

Tsuna loved sushi. He always emptied every plates served by Yamamoto's dad. But he could never say no to sashimi either. In fact, Yamamoto swore he could watch those eyes glinted a shade hungrier with every sashimi served –well, not quite as hungry as he got every time he was served with salisbury steak, but as much as Yamamoto wanted to cook him a salisbury steak, he didn't have a tutor good enough to make the perfect dish. And he wouldn't go ask help from Nana because that would ruin the surprise– and from Yamamoto's observation, he had built a new plan to let his feelings be heard. He had planned to conquer Tsuna's heart with sashimi.

Yamamoto had spent the last week training with his dad. No, it wasn't sword practice. He had done that from decades ago. What he had been training with his dad was his cooking skills. He had made some sushi and cutting fishes just fine up until now. None of the customers had complained against him about his sushi skills, in fact, most of them ended up praising him. But this was Tsuna, and for everything that Tsuna was for him, he was intending to give Tsuna his very best sashimi. Because Tsuna was the best and he deserved more than the best.

And thus, he had practiced with his dad. Mastering the art of sharpening knifes, memorizing every inches part of every different fishes –his biology test about vertebrae creatures had dropped almost every jaws in class and of every person peeking at his test result thanks to his religiously studying– until he was able to draw an image of a fish inside out in his head, and meditating before he proceeded to slice up the fish, Yamamoto finally began the art of fish slicing.

He started to brought up a fish from the fridge, cutting it quickly to maintain the coolness and carefully to maintain the beauty. He didn't let every slice in his hand for too long to avoid losing the taste. Every slice he managed to cut then was arranged beautifully on a pearly while plate. After he finished with the fish, he started with the dressing. Every ingredients were cut and pressed carefully, handled with the same width of concentration, with the same length of skill he had done to the fish. And with the sashimi and the dressing made carefully, he proceeded to decorate the plate with ginger and _wasabi_.

When he finished with the plate, he presented it to his dad –who managed to drop his jaw the second time that week– first before proceeding to give the plate to Tsuna.

The fish was cut beautifully and evenly, and dressed with the most careful dressing he had ever make, he was sure it would melt inside Tsuna's mouth. He could already imagine how Tsuna would react. Because Tsuna was so kind, and so perfect, and he loves sashimi so much that he would definitely shower Yamamoto with praises. And he would definitely get his hug this time. And his kiss. And his love confession, because _'Oh, Takeshi-kun, this was the best thing I had ever had in my life! You have such skilled hands and I want to repay you for having such beautiful hands but I don't have anything with me so will you just eat me instead'_.Yamamoto gratefully accepted the tissue offered by his dad before he walked entirely out of the kitchen.

And indeed, Tsuna was very happy. He grinned ear to ear, and he ate in pure euphoria. His eyes glinted the way Yamamoto expected it to be. His happiness was enough for Yamamoto to ignore Gokudera's rude statement about his dish. And Yamamoto was in the middle of his preparation to tell the brunet that he would only bring the best dishes to the person who sit in the best throne of his heart when suddenly all sentences died in his throat.

Because instead of _'Takeshi, oh, such skillful hands you have and you should marry me because I want you to touch me and to eat me and Gokudera can go home'_ he actually got a _'This is amazing, Yamamoto-kun! Best sashimi ever! I never knew you wanted to succeed the restaurant from your dad. But you cook deliciously, Yamamoto-kun! And you definitely trained hard this week. And as your friend, I will support you if you want to continue this path!'_

Yamamoto then scratched his head and gave a half-hearted laugh. Tsuna was happy, yes, but his intentions were clearly misunderstood. _Again_. He felt his shoulder slugged as he watched Tsuna let Gokudera have a taste of his sashimi with _his_ chopstick to stop it with his offending words about Yamamoto's sashimi. He wondered had he sat on Tsuna's left like usual, would he be at the end of Tsuna's chopstick instead? Probably not, giving how protective Gokudera can get.

"Oh, and Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna called, and Takeshi looked down to where he sit, half hoping the maybe-late confession to be blurted by those small, pink, parted, breathing lips. And he needed to stop thinking.

"Yeah, Tsuna?" He answered instead.

"My mom wanted to cook salisbury steak for dinner and everyone was invited. Would you come?" Tsuna asked instead, eyes glinting with hunger Yamamoto was very aware of.

And Yamamoto couldn't help but cursing the existence of salisbury steak inside his head. Because Tsuna was here, and he was definitely enjoying his sashimi and the taste it left in his mouth. And because Tsuna was with his sashimi, he shouldn't be thinking about the others. Even if the others being a salisbury steak. His most favorite salisbury steak. But thinking about others would be rude to his sashimi. And Tsuna needed to focus.

And as much as Yamamoto wanted to blurt this all out, once he saw the once again blissful face on Tsuna's face –and Gokudera's slight longing one because he didn't get his plate– as he munched on his perfectly prepared sashimi, he couldn't help but gave an exasperated laugh instead.

"Of course, Tsuna," he answered.

Because, well, at least Tsuna was happy.

###

And with his next failed attempt of confessing, Yamamoto was reborn with a new burning spirit. Because, this time, he had thought, that he might succeed. Even more succeed than before.

Or so he liked to think.

But as his plan to lend his homework to Tsuna after he secretly put "I Love You"s in some of the page was returned with Tsuna being concerned, _as a friend_ , whether he had answered wrongly and the answers were not "I Love You" instead, and his next plan of conquering the nearest Yakuza base for Tsuna to emphasize that he would, indeed, conquer the world and give it to Tsuna for his love had earned him a cold glare from Tsuna instead –not the best day he had ever had, Yamamoto admitted– Yamamoto started to wonder if he could still burn the way he did when he first think of this plan at all. Because contrary to what he belief, every failed attempt had actually put an ice to his burning spirit. And it had left him slumped and tired, and even more craving for Tsuna's love.

He realized halfway that he could rather just call Tsuna to the back of the school and confess, like how most people did. But then he realized that none was special about that kind of confessing. And then Tsuna wouldn't feel like he was the most special person to Yamamoto in this world. As to which, Yamamoto couldn't give up with his plans.

Because Tsuna had done all he could for him, because Tsuna had tried his very best for him, and because Tsuna was his most precious one, Yamamoto was definitely willing to go across hell and back home just to tell how precious was Tsuna to him. And he would do Just that. Crossing the hell, he meant, by doing the taboo Namimori had set the moment Hibari conquered the school.

Yamamoto stood tall, in front of a wall in the back of the school. His face was masked by a cloth, googles resting to protect both eyes. The front side of his uniform was clothed with an apron to avoid getting dirty. Both of his hands were holding a pair of sprays, in different colour. And under his feet there were several sprays of other different colours, laying messily on the ground. In front of him was no more the pearly white walls Hibari had sent people cleaning three times a week. Instead, a curling, colorful, messy scrawl could be seen decorating the plain whiteness.

Yamamoto then removed his googles and his mask, face looking satisfied, albeit full of wary. Well, how couldn't he when he had literally sent a provocation to the satan himself. The satan disguised as Namimori middle's guardian, that was. He was still surprised that he had managed not to summon Hibari just yet. Because due to this mission of "Declaring His Love by Writing Out Loud in the School Yard" needed more time due to the lack of a skilled wall artist hand, Yamamoto had skipped the fifth and sixth period.

 _'Maybe Hibari had to attend a class himself? Is he failing? He could be, seeing that he rarely attend class and was more active with biting rule breakers,'_ he had thought.

But all of his wary was now replaced with satisfaction –well, most of it, since Hibari _still_ could come anywhere, any times– now that he had finished writing his love letter to Tsuna. He leaned back and watched his work on the wall.

He was writing "Tsuna, you're awesome, and beautiful, and I love you so much. T. Yamamoto" when he did the Graffiti. Not the most beautiful words one can managed to find, he knew, but he wasn't that much of a man of words anyway. He liked to do better than to talk. Beside he had emphasized the point by drawing the words "Tsuna" and "I Love You" so that those words could catch more attentions than the others. He used bright orange with yellow outline and white base to write "Tsuna", and bright neon pink with some yellow accents here and there to draw "I love you". And he had used the complicated patterns he had found in the internet a week ago and had been learning since. The words before him were now so complicated and so beautiful. He was never one of a narcissist, but right now, he was so proud of his art.

And because it was complicated, Yamamoto thought, people could just stare at the beauty of the word instead of the meaning. It wasn't very clear what he had written anyway.

And then suddenly it dawned on him.

 _'Wait a minute. If people are having a hard time reading this words, would Tsuna understand?'_ he had thought. Dread slowly filling his veins.

Well, he could still guide Tsuna to understand or read the words to him. But it wouldn't be the same as his goals if Tsuna wasn't the one to decipher the words, because he had been expecting for Tsuna to read, and then search for him, and then fall to his embrace. But if he couldn't read then there went all his plans.

Just as Yamamoto mulling over how to track back to his plan, he heard steps coming over rapidly. Dread forgotten and another type of wary went back to his brain. Yamamoto whirled around, half expecting an omnious aura and swinging tonfa behind him. But the person he found standing behind him was a person he had never expected before. Well, he did, but not now.

Behind Yamamoto, Tsuna now stood, breath quicker than usual, face pale white, brown hair even messier than usual. His eyes was wide and caramel orbs flashed with worry. His limbs were in weird position as he was forced to halt from the fast pace he had maintained before.

Yamamoto wondered why was Tsuna in such a hurry. And why did he looked like he was in panic. And more importantly, why wasn't Gokudera or Kozato or any other guardians were beside him? Yamamoto's mind started to went wire. Could Tsuna be bullied? Was he chased by someone? Something? Was he alright? Did he knew that he looked so sexy with panting breath and opened lips?

And before Yamamoto could think any further, he was cut with sudden chill creeping from the back of his neck. Being worried of Tsuna had cleared his previous fear. But it was never good to forget about the existence of Hibari Kyoya.

Yamamoto turned slowly, and there he was. The protector of Namimori stood with an ominous aura. His being reminded Yamamoto of those fairy tale books about angel and demons. And he could remember the demons being the scariest thing in this world, or so his mother said. And as he was faced with the calamity that was Hibari Kyoya, he wondered whether he was faced with said demons instead.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari said omiously, gritting his teeth. "For damaging school property, committing truancy, and disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death."

"Hahaha... well, hello, Hibari," Yamamoto said instead, eyes still half focused on Tsuna. He was afraid of Hibari, yes, but he could never leave Tsuna alone in a state of maybe-post-bullying.

But much to his surprise, Tsuna actually went forward and grabbed his hands instead. The grip was firm and harsh that he had to let go of his spray. And before Yamamoto could open his mouth, Tsuna had already dragged him, fast, into a way on the opposite of where Hibari had come.

It was then, suddenly dawned on him, that Tsuna was helping him to run away from Hibari.

It was then, also, obviously, Hibari proceeded to follow after them.

"Tsu... Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, half dragged.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, tone harsher than his usual kind voice. "Why did you skip classes and why were you scribbling on school walls? Did you really want Hibari-san to bite you to death that bad!?"

Yamamoto then realized he were scolded. His third one after his stunt on school roof and his act with the Yakuza.

"What happened, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked again, softer this time. His eyes were still wild from searching of running ways.

"I... I'm sorry, Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

"No!" Tsuna scolded again, pausing in his run, and Yamamoto jumped. "I don't want an apologize. I want an explanation. First, you picked a fight with the Yakuza. Now, you pick a fight with Hibari-san. I..."

Tsuna sighed before he started to run again. "What happened, Yamamoto-kun? Are you alright? Did someone in the baseball team forced you to do something?"

"No, no..." Yamamoto answered. Then almost hesistantly, he continued. "It wasn't like I intentionally picked a fight. Or well, maybe I did. But that was because..."

Yamamoto hesistate. But Tsuna didn't encourage him, which somehow relieved him and making him insecure in the same time.

"I wanted to do things for you, Tsuna." Yamamoto then said. He felt himself lost half of his strength and was more like dragged by Tsuna away from Hibari. "You see, When I was taking down the Yakuza, I did it for you. And back in the school walls, I was writing that I love you so much."

"Well, I appreciate your feelings, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna had said, voice exasperated. But Yamamoto knew better from past experiences to hope too much. And he could almost predict what lines would come up next.

"And I love you too. Because you are a great friend. And I'm so grateful that I have you by my side. You didn't have to prove yourself anything, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said. His voice warm, his tone calm, yet shredding Yamamoto deep inside. Because Yamamoto knew, his intentions were once again misunderstood, and once again he had failed to let his feelings be known.

 _'Is it time to give up already?'_ he wondered.

"And stop it with the violent tendency please," Tsuna continued. "You're starting to act like Gokudera."

Yamamoto laughed, breath shallowing from running and talking. Tsuna noticed this and he ran to some alleyway, turning another sharp turn when he saw a narrow hiding spot. Hibari wasn't far behind, and he followed them to the alleyway. However, instead of turning, he went straight ahead.

Once Hibari was out of view, Tsuna and Yamamoto emerged from their hiding place and exhaled their air of relief.

"That was scary." Yamamoto spoke as he attempted a laugh.

"It is." Tsuna said as he nodded. "And that's why, you should never do this kind of things for the second time."

Yamamoto laughed again as he heard the firmness of Tsuna's tone. "Alright, I won't."

"You promise?" Tsuna inquired.

"I promise." Yamamoto replied before he laughed. "That was enough scare for a lifetime. I'm not angering Hibari anymore."

"Not just Hibari-san, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna spoke again. His tone even more firm than before. "I want you not to do things that would endanger yourself."

And Yamamoto answered him with all honesty and seriousness. "I promise, Tsuna."

He then proceeded to lift his left hand which still linked to Tsuna's and kissed the brunet's knuckle. "With all my heart, I promise."

Tsuna's face was starting to change in color, and Yamamoto was about to crack a grin when a tonfa was whirled in the little distance they put between their heads. And when Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at the source of the force, they was met with an even more ominous Hibari Kyoya, walking like he had emerged from the deepest depth of hell.

"Hiiiieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked before he turned away and pulled Yamamoto again.

Yamamoto, while being pulled by Tsuna, had mulled over his own thoughts. He was definitely a friend to Tsuna. A _best friend_ , albeit, but still. There was a little to none chance of Tsuna viewing him as a possible candidate for romance. He had proved his points by doing several failing attempts of courting the boy.

Yamamoto realized that it was almost time to give up, anyway. Unless he wanted to add another scar to his insides, that is. But, he still couldn't really let go of his feelings that easily. Especially as his last attempt was turned into a disaster instead. Should he go for one more chance? But he felt like he had taken too many chances already. But wasn't it too soon to give up?

"You know, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna suddenly said, breaking his train of thoughts. "I once watched a movie when a protagonist took the hand of his loved one to run just so they could share a special place for just the two of them,"

And as they ran, Yamamoto saw Tsuna glanced back at him over his shoulder. "Isn't that kind of a lot like us right now?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Except that we didn't have any special places like in the drama," he then shrugged. "And that we aren't very much a couple."

Yamamoto blinked. Then realization hit him. Could this be... could this be the one chance he had been waiting for to confess? Could it be... Tsuna was intentionally hitting on him? Did Tsuna wanted to have a place that they could share with only the two of them? Or did he want them to be couple instead? Or is this some kind of trap?

"Can't we?" Yamamoto asked through rasped breath. Knees weak with the sudden nerves. He wanted to know whether he still had chances with Tsuna. Traps will later be damned.

Tsuna glanced back.

"Can't we," Yamamoto gulped. "Can't we be like those people in the drama?"

Tsuna only stared at him, face unreadable. Well, unreadable because Yamamoto couldn't see more than a quarter part of the face for major reason. But he doubt that when he saw Tsuna's full face right now he could read him anyway. And suddenly, Tsuna turned back to face the front.

"I mean," Yamamoto continued, suddenly wanted to be the focus of those wide brown orbs once more. "I don't have special places that I could share only with you or something like that. But we could always search for later, so..."

Yamamoto took a huge breath, and exhale. "Can we... started at you being my loved one first?"

And then the atmosphere went heavy. Tsuna was silent. And Yamamoto could only hear silence save for their shoes constantly hitting the asphalt.

This could be it, Yamamoto had thought. This could be his cue to give up. Yamamoto smiled bitterly as the past memories of him trying to please the brunet which would only result in disaster. Well, if anything, giving up like this was actually doable because if it was Tsuna himself who tell him to give up, then he probably would. Then he probably could.

Yamamoto was starting to lose hope until he heard Tsuna chuckled.

"You know," Tsuna started. "I like this kind of confession better than the whole mafia and graffiti thing."

Yamamoto blinked.

What was that again? Did his ears just played a trick against him or something? He didn't actually hear Tsuna said that he liked the confession, did he?

"Well, actually the baseball thing was kind of cute," Tsuna continued. "But it was still definitely better to be asked out for real in person."

Tsuna then chuckled, before peeking from his shoulder again. Now Yamamoto could see half his face, and he was aware that Tsuna was actually smiled gleefully.

He was also aware the sudden change of the expression from the gleeful smile to a light frown, before Tsuna shook his head with a smile and faced forward again. "That actually meant yes, you know."

Meant yes? What yes?

"What yes?" Yamamoto asked, suddenly able to find his voice again.

"Yes, Yamamoto." Tsuna said. Ears suddenly red. "Yes, we could...we could start at me being your loved one first."

Yamamoto blinked again. He wondered since when his ears started deceiving him. First, it told him that Tsuna actually liked his confession. And then, it told him that Tsuna said, he will be Yamamoto's loved one. He wondered if all his cell brains used to study the fish had reduced the ability of his ears. Should he stop studying now?

"So..." Tsuna trailed. He glanced back to Yamamoto. "So... where will we start searching for this place that will only be for the two of us?"

Huh?

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

"You said you wanted us to be... like in the drama?"

"I... did..."

"Yeah..." Tsuna trailed again.

But wait, wait, wait, wait. Just wait a minute. Why would suddenly Tsuna speak of the place that would only be for the two of them? Wasn't those kinds of places only for lovers?

 _'Or could it be?'_ Yamamoto gulped. Could it be that he wasn't actually hearing things and Tsuna _did_ actually want to be his lover? Was he... was his confession accepted?

Yamamoto felt excitement started to build up in his stomach. Because it was him and Tsuna, and Tsuna actually accepted his confession.

"But I still wouldn't let go of that promise, Yamamoto-kun. You promised not to harm yourself anymore, so if I ever– HIEEEEE!"

Yamamoto didn't let Tsuna finish as he jumped and clung on him, feet still somewhat touching the ground to keep his body running –getting caught by Hibari wasn't on top of his plans to do on vacation after all. And he smiled his wide toothy smile. Because finally, _finally_ , his feelings was heard. And answered.

And Tsuna actually answered.

"Hiee... careful, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna stumbled, feeling difficult to maintain his pace with the now added weight.

"I'm so glad." Yamamoto whispered, still working his feet to keep running. "I'm so glad," he said again before releasing his hug and stare right into Tsuna's slightly tired face. He could see the faintest trail of sweat started to form.

Their breath were both uneven. Their feet hurts from running. And the resident of hell was chasing them promising torture and pain. But Yamamoto had never felt heavier than he did right now. So he gave Tsuna his biggest grin.

"I love you, Tsuna." He said in a breath.

And Tsuna chuckled again after widening his eyes. He then proceeded to rub their slightly wet forehead together, whispering "I love you too," before he pulled back and give Yamamoto his own grin.

And then they both laughed. And panted. And still being careful about their pace. And being half mindful of the calamity chasing after them. Because even if they both missing the class, even if Hibari beat the both of them to death, even if Gokudera was frantically searching for the both of them, or even if the world started to rotate upside down, nothing could change the fact that they were now lovers.

And so they laughed, being too drunk in happiness.

And Hibari could only gagged as he was served with the overly sweet public display of attention that he didn't want yet still happening in front of him anyway. But because Hibari was, well, _Hibari_ , he did not gag. Nor did he roll his eyes. What he did instead, was tightening his grip in his tonfa, multipled the aura he had emitted, and increasing his speed.

Yet even with those, he still couldn't catch the two herbivores with the newly bloomed flowers as their background and some happy sha-la-la BGM playing as they run.

Hibari then grumbled. When he caught them, either of them, he would make them fight him and wouldn't stop until they died at least three times. Scratch that, Hibari thought, face darkened, as he saw _that_ particular herbivore now smirking face. He wouldn't stop at all. Not until he was satisfied fighting _him_ anyway. Because, as much as how out of character this particular lines would be, it was still true that _he surely didn't get paid enough for this_.

 **THE END**

* * *

Thank You For Proceeding This Story

* * *

It's Done!

It's actually Done!

This took me seven hours to write from the scratch. I need to quicken my pace. And I need to limit my hands. Wonder if there were finger cuffs out there, because my finger hurts, and I'm hungry, and if I have time for this I should sleep. That's right, sleep sound nice.

Now, time to repent my sins

I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I tried my best to put them into characters.

And I'm sorry for keep letting Gokudera and Hibari being forgotten. May God bless their kind soul.

And I'm also sorry for any cussing in the story, because as much as I want to put any kind of cuss away because this was Tsuna and Yamamoto and both of them were as bright as rainbow and as holy as unicorns and they shouldn't be able to cuss. But I couldn't get my point across without swears so... I'm sorry.

Anyway, this is still unbeta-ed. So... yeah...

Please Bear with me. Sorry about this as well.

And English is not my mother language, so I apologize for any mistakes in the story. If you spot anything that tick you off, you could tell me and I will try my best to fix them.

I was thinking about a sequel but, well... let my poor hyperactive hands rest for a little while, and then we'll see. There's still _that_ person, after all.

Thank you very much.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated


End file.
